packersfandomcom-20200214-history
A.J. Hawk
Kettering, Ohio |college = Ohio State |draft = 2006 Round: 1 Pick: 5 |teams = Green Bay Packers (2006–) |home = |road = |alt = |typen = 2 |type1 = Packers |type2 = Packers |links = None |credit = }} Aaron James "A.J." Hawk (born January 6, 1984 in Kettering, Ohio) is a linebacker for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the Packers fifth overall in the 2006 NFL Draft after a stellar college football career at Ohio State. College career Before the 2006 NFL draft, A.J. Hawk played for Ohio State. He played with the Buckeyes from 2002–2005 where in his senior year of '05, he ended up winning the Lombardi Award as best college football interior lineman (linebackers are included in this). In his entire college career, He had 394 tackles, 15 sacks, 7 interceptions, and recovered 3 fumbles. Professional career Green Bay Packers On April 29, 2006 Hawk was drafted in the 1st round of the 2006 NFL Draft by the Green Bay Packers. He was the 5th overall pick of the draft. A.J. Hawk signed a 6-year contract with the Packers, worth $37.5 million, on July 28, 2006. He recorded his first NFL sack on September 24, 2006, when he sacked Detroit Lions quarterback Jon Kitna in the fourth quarter. Hawk was selected the NFL Rookie Of The Week on October 23, 2006, in a win against the Miami Dolphins. He led Green Bay with 12 total tackles in the game and recorded one sack in the Packers’ 34–24 victory. For his effort in the November 12, 2006, 23–17 victory over the Minnesota Vikings, Hawk was selected the NFL Rookie of the Week for the second time. Hawk recorded 13 total tackles and 1.5 sacks, and forced one fumble. Early in the third quarter, Hawk sacked the Minnesota Vikings quarterback Brad Johnson for a 10-yard loss. He later combined with teammate Nick Barnett for another 10-yard sack. On December 10, 2006, Hawk recorded his first NFL interception when he picked off Alex Smith during a 30–19 win over the San Francisco 49ers. On December 31, during the Packers' final game of the 2006 season, Hawk recorded his second interception of the season during a 26–7 win over the Chicago Bears. In his rookie season in 2006, Hawk led the Packers' defense with 119 total tackles, 82 of them solo. He also recorded 2 interceptions, 3.5 sacks, 6 passes defended and 1 forced fumble. He was third place in voting for the Associated Press Defensive Rookie of the Year. In 2007, his second season he was second on the team with 105 total tackles, 78 of them solo. He also had 1 interception, 1 sack, 4 passes defended and 1 forced fumble. During the 2007 Postseason he recorded 8 tackles and 1 sack in 2 games. In 2008, after spending 9 games as the Packers' weakside linebacker and Nick Barnett's torn ACL, he was moved to Middle Linebacker. Hawk had 86 tackles and 3 sacks in the full 16 game season he started for Green Bay. In 2009, with Dom Capers' hiring and the preceding switch to the 3-4 defense, he has been moved to Inside Linebacker. External links *A.J. Hawk on NFL Wiki *A. J. Hawk Official Website *A.J. Hawk Ohio State Buckeye Bio Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers linebackers Category:Green Bay Packers first round draft picks Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions Category:Green Bay Packers playoff captains